To Love Again
by juliet92490
Summary: Yakumo and Sesshomaru's last encounter did not end well. With Sesshomaru's battle with Naraku finally over, what happens when he returns from his travels? Yakumo has been in charge of his household during his absence. With old heartbreaks still fresh, can they forgive each other? Sesshomaru and OC
1. Chapter 1

Yakumo leaned against the wall of the castle, trying to steady her breathing while playing with her long silver hair, but the weight on her chest remained.

He was coming home.

Sesshomaru had been gone on his travels for nearly twenty years. Between seeking the sword Tessaiga his father, the great Inu no Taisho, had left behind and killing Naraku, he had just never returned home. During his lengthy travels his retainer, Jaken, would return to the castle and keep the household in check. The politics however, were left to the few ranking members of Sesshomaru's council, directed by Sesshomaru through his letters home by way of Jaken.

Not that he cared.

No, the great dog demon had only a few things on his mind the last two decades and Yakumo knew his home had not been one of items on the list.

She had not been on the list either.

When Yakumo and Sesshomaru had first met, they were only a few decades old, still small children. Yakumo's father was one of Inu no Taisho's greatest advisers. The two were more like best friends and it was only natural to them that their children be taught together.

 _"But she's a girl!" the young Sesshomaru exclaimed, sticking his tongue out in disgust._

 _The little silver haired, blue eyed beauty in front of him promptly returned the favor and turned away from him with her arms folded across her chest._

 _"Now children, we expect you to become companions. Learn together, teach each other, and eventually, the two of you will continue the strong lineage of the great dog demon clan," explained Inu no Taisho._

Of course, at the time, the last comment had gone far over the small children's heads. Eventually they accepted one another and sat down to begin their studies with the various tutors their father's provided.

Sesshomaru and Yakumo had been the only children in the entirety of the Western Fortress of such high noble ranking. Protective of not tainting their status, their fathers and mothers kept them secluded from the other, lesser born children, leaving the two of them only with each other. Yakumo sniffled at the memories of their young childhoods. They spent hours at a time reading old scrolls to each other that put in detail their father's many battles and victories together. They learned the history of their families and clan together. Even meals were taken together.

Yakumo came to lean on Sesshomaru for all of her needs, even ones as simple as comforting her during a storm. Late at night she would sneak into his bed chamber and lay down next to him. At only ten in the human life span, Sesshomaru thought nothing of the 8 year old's cuddling and simply let her lay beside him, chattering about their anticipated lessons the next day while they drifted to sleep.

 _"Sesshomaru?"_

 _The young demon lord looked over at his little companion and sighed. He'd never finish these writing lessons if she continued to interrupt him every 5 seconds. He made sure to sound as bored with her as possible as he responded, "Yes, Yakumo?"_

 _"Are we best friends?" she questioned him, with serious ice blue eyes._

 _Taken aback, he paused before answering. Unbeknownst to the young girl, his father had began giving him lessons privately. One day he would replace his father as lord of the Western Lands and his father felt it important he understand the gravity of his birth right. He was learning about allies, wars, and politics. Recently he was feeling the weight of his destiny, though still so young._

 _But another part of his responsibilities his father had explained, was protecting his pack, especially the women belonging to it. He did feel very protective of Yakumo and desired to please her as much as he could._

 _Did this make them best friends? He wasn't sure, as he had no other friends at all. But he saw the gleam in her eye and knew what answer she desired._

 _"Yes," he answered simply, and returned to his writing._

 _Yakumo beamed, offering a nod and leaving him alone to continue her own work._

Now the girl slumped further into the wall remembering their conversation as children. They were so young then and had no inkling of what the future had in store for them.

"My lady?" a girl's voice called out gently, attempting to break Yakumo from her trance.

Yakumo whipped her head up. Her lady in waiting Uri stood before her, a concerned frown etched into her gentle features. Uri was also a dog demon, but had little yokai power. Her hair was black, styled into a big bun on the back of her head. Her green eyes stared at her mistress, wanting to ask a question, but not daring to do so.

"Oh, Uri, forgive me. I had become lost in my thoughts," Yakumo explained, trying to put on a sweet smile.

"My lady, Master Jaken has requested your presence," Uri explained with a slight bow of her head.

Yakumo sighed in frustration. Jaken was not an easy demon to deal with. His squawks of demands always gave her headache. At his first appearance, Yakumo had felt relief for he had come bearing news of Sesshomaru. Now Jaken returned periodically from their nomadic travels to give updates, directions for the staff, and to garner any supplies needed to continue their expansive journey.

Straightening out her light pink Kimono and smoothing the obi around her waist, Yakumo put her best diplomatic face on and linked her arm through Uri's, leaning on her for support. Uri raised an eyebrow at her lady's sudden weakness but kept silent as they walked to the sitting room Jaken now waited in.

When her father had died alongside Inu no Taisho in the battle against Ryukotsusei, her mother had left with the equally distraught Inukimi. She and Sesshomaru's mother simply vanished into the castle in the sky, leaving Yakumo as the sole lady of the house, responsible for the mundane tasks her position required. One of these tasks was planning social events and keeping the castle guest ready.

"Master Jaken," Yakumo called out, smiling sweetly at the little green imp.

"Oh! My lady!" he exclaimed, giving her a deep bow.

If Yakumo could say one good thing about the little toad it was that he certainly knew his place. She did always appreciate the respect he gave her.

"I hear our Lord plans to return in the near future," she ventured, letting the statement hang until Jaken picked up on her hint to elaborate what his master's plans happened to be.

"Yes my lady. He will arrive by tomorrow night. I have come early to prepare the council for his arrival and to ask that you prepare a feast in his honor and in celebration of his victory over Naraku," Jaken explained, giving her a nod.

"How unlike Lord Sesshomaru," Yakumo started,"to want a party or to have any fun at all," she finished, keeping a smile on her face.

The toad shook his head at her, "I'm not sure his intention is to have fun," Jaken retorted with a shrug, "In any case, I have reported the information to you he requested, I'm sure you will see to it that things are to his Lord's liking."

Yakumo scoffed at his statement but nodded. How like Sesshomaru to toss demands at her for something he wouldn't even care to attend.

"Bastard," she whispered before exiting the room gracefully.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening Yakumo sat in front of her mirror, staring at her reflection with hard eyes. She felt she was at a crossroads. Did she attempt to look as beautiful as possible and greet Sesshomaru with happiness, or did she avoid him and retire to her rooms as soon as she could?

She wished her anger towards him could subside but even after all this time, she still felt a slight hatred towards him.

The last thing she wanted was for him to notice her when she isn't looking her absolute best. Her hair fell below her waist now and she debated twisting it up into a stylish fashion but she decided instead to let it hang loose as she so often did during their childhood. She lined her eyes with thin black lines that made them pop out and appear even more large and beautiful. She painted her lips a beautiful light pink as well.

Her kimono hugged her curves tightly and showed off her tiny waist, though it had a slightly larger flare towards the bottom. She had chosen to mirror the colors of the West, Sesshomaru's colors, to wear for the celebration. The white fabric was adorned with red flowers and she chose a blue and gold obi to complete the look.

Her final touch was securing some of the front locks of her hair towards the back of her head using a gold hair comb Sesshomaru had gifted her on her 15th birthday.

A soft tap came at her door and she popped up from her seat to slide the door open. Before her stood Uri, looking as though she had decided to dress her best for the homecoming party as well.

"You look gorgeous Lady Yakumo!" she exclaimed.

Yakumo blushed slightly and shyly replied, "As do you, my friend. But let us hurry. I am expected to be among the greeting party at the castle gates."

As they walked along the walls of the castle both women could feel immense energy from everyone around them. Their Lord's return was highly anticipated and none wanted to miss his arrival or the subsequent merrymaking after.

Sesshomaru's trusted advisers and council had already arrived and waited patiently before the fortresses outer gates, which had been flung open. Yakumo recognized Madoka, one of Sesshomaru's generals. He caught her glance and threw her a smile. Yakumo blushed deeply and nodded in return, keeping her smile small.

Madoka had shown interest in her before, but she definitely did not return whatever interest it was. Though he was an elegantly built man with a handsome face and high ranking she just could not manage to find herself attracted to him. Before she realized what was happening, Madoka appeared by her side, gently grabbing her hand. He bowed low and pecked the back of her pale hand while winking at her.

Yakumo held back a grimace and fought the urge to snatch her hand out of his. He was being presumptuous in thinking she would allow him to touch her so freely, but she swallowed her annoyance and tried to smile for him.

"You look completely breath taking my lady," he cooed, finally coming to his full height, towering above her.

"Madoka, you are too kind. Your eyes are simply playing tricks on you. Please don't be fooled," she responded, trying to force a giggle, but making more of a short croaking sound. She cleared her throat awkwardly and looked toward the skies.

The general followed her gaze and asked gently, "I am sure you must be thrilled to have his Grace return from his travels."

The girl before him pulled her hand out of his and frowned before answering, "Well, we are all thankful for our Lord's homecoming. But I am no more thrilled than others."

"Of course, my lady," he responded, catching her miffed tone.

Before the two could have anymore awkward exchanges, yells of joy echoed through the crowd of the household. Sesshomaru had been spotted in the distance, zooming to the castle gates on his white cloud of demonic aura.

Yakumo gripped Uri tightly, suddenly feeling a wave of nausea overcome her senses. This was it. After so long without seeing his face, her best friend had returned home. Memories flooded her mind and she remembered the most prominent one of all.

 _The sun was bright as Yakumo sat in the garden pruning some of her favorite flower bushes. Sesshomaru had helped her plant the blossoms during their lessons in herbs and other foliage. She had meekly asked him if they could plant something that would bloom to be bright pink and the 16 year old had shrugged, his gesture for sure, why not._

 _Her mind had been lost in itself lately. She was turning 15 in the next few days and she would become of age in the dog demon custom to become betrothed. While she didn't expect it, she almost hoped that her parents immediately put a suitor before her. She enjoyed her playmates company, but at some point she would like to engage with other males her age beside just Sesshomaru._

 _She heard a rustling behind her and turned to find her mother gazing at her sweetly. The woman had shoulder length silver hair and the same ice blue eyes as her daughter. Her flowing deep purple kimono, glimmered in the sun, showing off a slight sparkle._

 _"My daughter, you seem absent from here lately. Is something on your mind?" her mother questioned with a frown._

 _Yakumo let out a laugh,"Actually, mother there has been something on my mind lately. With the coming of my 15th birthday I have been thinking of the next stage of life for myself. I will be considered of age to marry and continue our strong bloodline. The thought of a young suitor excites me," she explained._

 _It was now her mother's turn to laugh. "Yakumo, really dear? You already have a suitor."_

 _A look of confusion wrinkled Yakumo's face and she raised her eyebrow inquiringly at her elder, "Who?"_

 _"Well, Lord Sesshomaru of course. It has been set in stone since you were born. There was never going to be another suitor darling. The blood between our two families is the strongest of all the dog demons in the Western Lands. You shall both rule together and continue the strength of our families," her mother explained. A slight concern rose on her face at the fact her daughter had never caught on to the plan set in place so long ago._

 _Yakumo's breath was knocked out of her. Sesshomaru was her dearest friend and confidant. She felt confused by the new title placed on their relationship._

 _"Did you really never realize?" her mother questioned._

 _"I never gave it much thought. He has been my one true friend since I was a young child," she replied._

 _"Well dear, just give it time to sink in. You both already have a deep love from your friendship, and from this love you will grow into a wonderful couple," her mother said with a smile. She patted her daughter's shoulder lovingly before strolling away._

 _Yakumo stood and went in search of Sesshomaru. She burst into his quarters, ready to spill the news, but she stopped when she saw another demon in his room._

 _"Yakumo?" he said, raising an eyebrow inquiringly._

 _"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I did not realize you had company," she spouted out awkwardly, turning pink._

 _"He was just leaving," Sesshomaru responded, giving the servant a look that told him to leave._

 _As the man shut the door behind himself, Yakumo finally exploded, "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING MARRIED!"_

 _"Oh, yes," came Sesshomaru's lackluster response._

 _Bewilderment came across Yakumo's soft face and she stepped closer to him._

 _"You knew?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling foolish._

 _"Father told me a few years ago," he responded nonchalantly._

 _"You never thought it relevant to mention to me?" she shot back, letting her anger show in her voice._

 _The young lord took a step closer to her, gently placing his hands on both her shoulders and staring into the pouting face she was now giving him._

 _"I did not give it enough thought to bring it up. It had already been decided and I just assumed you knew or would come to know. And now you do," he explained. "It makes sense and I have no issue with it, do you?"_

 _Yakumo's eyes dropped to the floor. No, she supposed she didn't hate the thought of marrying Sesshomaru. She was already comfortable with him, respected him, and felt love for him in some capacity. She could see herself falling in love with him one day if she really was honest with herself._

 _"No, I suppose I do not. I'm just a little nervous to have a different element added to our friendship," she admitted._

 _Sesshomaru tilted his head at her and nodded his understanding after considering her words for a moment._

 _"I see," he responded before adding, "I have a gift for you. Consider it an early birthday and betrothal gift."_

 _Yakumo's head whipped up, an excited smile spreading across her lips._

 _He went to the chest of drawers against the wall and opened a drawer. After a moment he stepped back to her, holding a small box. He offered it to her with an encouraging nod._

 _Yakumo pulled the box to her and opened the lid. Inside sat a beautiful gold hair pin with flowers along the top. The flowers were also gold but their centers held bright blue sapphires. She gasped and clutched the beautiful gift happily._

 _"Thank you Sesshomaru!" she yelled, throwing her arms around his neck. As she started to pull away, Sesshomaru's arms caught the small of her back, forcing her to remain close. Their faces hovered inches away from one another. Before she knew what was happening, the boy had leaned down and brushed his lips gently against hers._

 _With her face flaming into shades of red she didn't knew existed, Yakumo shut her eyes tightly. But the kiss ended as quickly as it began. Sesshomaru simply gave her a nod before saying,"We will be fine, Lady Yakumo."_

Yakumo's hand flew to the gold hair piece that currently held a section of her hair back. The sapphires still sparkled just as much as the day he gave the hair pin to her. She smiled, a taste of bitterness in her mouth. When she looked up, it was just in time to see the demon lord's black boot touching the surface of the earth.

The crowd erupted into cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

Yakumo felt the urge to hide her face as soon as his foot touched the earth before the crowd.

Not that the stoic demon lord was even looking in her direction. The woman peeked timidly from beneath her bangs and followed his movement with her eyes. He was simply walking forward slowly, staring ahead at nothing in particular. Jaken went to his side, jabbering on incessantly.

For such a quiet, deadly demon, Sesshomaru had nothing but love and admiration from the people in his lands and those who served him in his castle. People respected him for his shrewd negotiating and eagerly accepted his protection from the dangers of other demons and looming wars.

Though he had been away for quite some time Yakumo had followed his endeavors constantly. She was always in awe of his unwillingness to give up on the fight against Naraku. When it was rumored he had possession of a sword that returned life to someone taken by the afterlife, she became even more intrigued. She still carried anger in her heart but she couldn't help herself from admiring the man Sesshomaru had grown into, even if a part of him was cold and uncaring.

The crowd now began moving back into the castle ready to begin their large feast and continue celebrating. Yakumo allowed herself to be taken into their shuffle and she and Uri clasped hands in order not to be separated.

The crowd petered out as they entered the grand dining hall. Rows and rows of long tables began at the back of the room, servants setting out large bowls and platters of food on each of them, along with plates and utensils. After ten tables the rows ended, leaving a large blank space in the floor, suitable for dancing. The space lay before one last long table, and at the middle sat Sesshomaru. His eyes pierced the room and yet his face remained a bored mask. To the left and right of the demon lord sat all his generals and advisers, while Jaken stood awkwardly behind his chair, eagerly trying to involve himself with the lord' conversations.

Yakumo gave the table at the head of the hall a glance and saw that Madoka was to Sesshomaru's immediate right. She watched Madoka's lively conversation with Sesshomaru, though only Madoka was lively, Sesshomaru simply continued staring out into the crowd, barely acknowledging he even heard the general's words.

Uri pulled her gently over to one of the tables and they seated themselves. Though Yakumo was considered the lady of the household she did not see herself above anyone else and she sat happily with Uri and her friends, many of whom served other various ladies in the castle.

No one knew of her previous engagement to Sesshomaru. While perhaps some of the elders of their clan may know, it was not something Yakumo had shared with many people, not even Uri. It had hurt so much when Sesshomaru left and Yakumo preferred not to have anyone pity her. She reflected sadly on their last meeting and gulped in a deep breath of air.

 _"I don't understand why you think this means you have to leave," she told the demon before her. The desperation becoming clear in her raised voice._

 _"I do not have to explain myself to you, girl" Sesshomaru spat back, his patience obviously wearing thin._

 _Yakumo blinked at him in surprised, his tone taking her off guard. His father had just died, killed in a terrible batter, so she understood his angst and heightened emotions. But her father had perished in the same battle, and she felt the sting of his words bear heavily on her already aching heart._

 _She knew he was bitter over his father's affair, love child, and eventual death all tied to the beautiful human woman Izayoi. She felt a pinch of hatred towards the woman as well. She was not worth the death of her father in her eyes, but she knew her father would have done anything for Inu no Taisho. Not to mention a baby's life was at stake. Yakumo now held that same infant in her arms, his white hair matching both she and Sesshomaru's but his little puppy ears sticking out sorely among the full blooded demons._

 _When she had last seen the Inu no Taisho he had requested she keep his lover and his second born child safe if they ever needed her help. She had gulped in fear at his request, taking it as a bad sign of things to come. She had simply nodded in agreement before he rushed away, sword in hand._

 _When Izayoi had arrived, scared and grieving with an infant in her arms, Yakumo had reacted quickly upon remembering her promise. But she also knew they could not stay here long. Her mother and Sesshomaru's mother would soon notice and most likely be very upset with her. She planned for them to leave in a day or two, going north to safety, along with clothes, supplies, and money left by Inu no Taisho._

 _"Please don't go, my lord," Yakumo pleased once more, using an honorific in hopes of flattering the agitated demon. She gripped his baby brother to her chest tightly as the young man took a step towards her, his eyes blank and empty._

 _"I should kill that pathetic creature in your arms now, and save myself the trouble later," he replied, his unemotional voice sending a chill down Yakumo's spine._

 _Her eyes widened, fear coursing through her veins. Would he really kill a child?_

 _"You wouldn't dare!" she shouted back, tears streaming down her porcelain face. "He is your own flesh and blood, it was your father's last wish to me that he be protected," she reminded Sesshomaru. "The life of this innocent baby is all the good that came from both our fathers' death, do not undo their dying efforts!" Overcome by grief she nuzzled her face in the small baby's tuft of hair._

 _"You fool, from whom did you think my father meant to protect the child from?" the lord questioned, his eyes meeting hers with a ferocity._

 _Her blue eyes widened even more and she felt a surge of loathing shoot through her. She stepped back, wanting to run, but knowing he would follow no matter where she went._

 _"I will never let you touch him," she informed him, as she watched Sesshomaru take a step closer._

 _His pace quickened, but Yakumo stood her ground, her arms shielding the half demon infant best she could. As quickly as he had started towards her, Sesshomaru was already in her face, ready to snatch the bundle from her arms. Without a second thought, Yakumo raised her hand back and swung her hand forward._

 _Her hand connected squarely with Sesshomaru's face, the slap echoing throughout the courtyard in which they stood. "You are a spineless bastard to come after a child," she screamed. She let her yokai swell, until it could be felt thickly around her. she reached out and tore at his clothes with one hand, letting poisonous scratches go down his chest._

 _Sesshomaru seemed unmoved by this particular attack but still backed away from her. It was as if her strike to his face had brought him out of his murderous trance._

 _"Leave," she bit out, now feeling sick from dread and exhaustion. "I hate you," she told him._

 _Sesshomaru shot her one of his masked looks, his eyes resting on hers, before leaping into the sky._

 _Yakumo fell to the ground, still clutching the now crying Inuyasha._

The memory still caused Yakumo's chest to burn. She had loved the demon with all her heart but that moment had changed the course of their planned destiny.

"My lady, look," Uri whispered into her ear, bringing her mistress from her lost thoughts.

When Yakumo looked up Madoka was leaning over towards Sesshomaru, a smile playing on his lips. Whatever he was saying was causing Sesshomaru's piercing golden orbs to stare directly at Yakumo. Her face reddened and she felt the urge to hide beneath the wood table they sat at.

Sesshomaru didn't seem to acknowledge whatever Madoka was saying, instead he continued staring at the girl as his general's lips stopped moving and he waited for a response from his lord. When Sesshomaru continued to ignore Madoka, the general awkwardly leaned back into his seat, his eyes also settling on Yakumo.

"I suddenly feel very sick Uri," she lied, becoming desperate to leave the dining hall as quickly as she could.

Uri shot her a look of concern, helping her up from her seat, and ushering her out of the room with a gentle push.

Once the women had returned to Yakumo's chamber's, Uri helped her undress from her beautiful kimono, and let her hair down from the grasp of the golden pin once gifted to her by the great lord. Yakumo let Uri brush her silver mane out until she felt her eyes become droopy. She laid down in her large plush bed and heard Uri open the window to let air in and keep her cool during the night.

Yakumo tossed and turned for what felt like hours. Suddenly she felt as though she were being watched. She sat up slowly, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end. She glanced around her darkened room until her eyes came upon the open window. For a split second, she could have sworn she saw a pair of golden eyes peering in on her. But when she blinked, they were already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Yakumo shot up in her bed, holding her sheet protectively over the thin white nightgown she wore. She tried to calm herself enough to use her demon senses. She breathed in the breeze blowing in from the open window the intruder stood before and immediately recognized the murky, sweaty scent of Madoka. Feeling as though she only had seconds to make a decision she tried to process what he could be doing sneaking around her room this time of night. The hour was late from what she could tell and she had been in and out of sleep for some time.

Fight or flight.

Yakumo had never been much of a fighter, but to run and cause a stir among the castle the night of Lord Sesshomaru's return would not serve her well either. The young woman slowly relaxed her pose a little more, still holding her bed sheet protectively over the nearly see through nightgown she swung her feet over the side of the bed. She would simply have to go with the third option.

Diplomacy.

"Lord Madoka," she called sweetly, gently, trying to flatter him though she seethed with rage inside. "Please, come forward. Is there something you wish to speak with me about?"

"I apologize, my lady," he replied, seeming dazed and confused as she called to him, snapping him from some sort of spell. "I did not mean to disturb you, I simply wished to check on you and make sure you were well after leaving the celebrations so abruptly," he explained.

Yakumo squinted at his figure which was still shrouded in shadow near the open window where the moonlight simply shone over his shoulder and into the room onto her. With the wind blowing, she could now smell something on his scent that she had missed before.

Sake.

Of course, she thought bitterly. He was simply a drunk fool blundering around the estate and could not control himself from coming to her quarters to watch her sleep or possibly something even more creepy. Had she not been woken up who knows what he may have tried to do to her sleeping figure. Her nerves tingled and her palms felt sweaty. She could defend herself if she needed to but she desperately wished she could at least call out to Uri and gain an upper hand on the dog demon general.

Standing with uncertainty, she still tried to hold the sheet over her slim body.

"I am still well, good general, I simply felt overwhelmed by the excitement of the day," she lied, hoping to tenderly ease him out of her rooms and back towards his own. "Please, don't stress yourself with concern over me. Return to your rooms and sleep, as I am sure you must be exhausted from today as well."

"So sweet, so kind," Madoka muttered, "That is what I like about you so much Lady Yakumo, always thinking of others and not yourself. But rest assured there are those thinking about you," he paused, glancing over her still covered body, "and how lovely you are," he finished.

Yakumo flushed red, feeling the weight behind his words. She could feel panic rising in her throat. He took a step toward her, now entering into the beam of moonlight shining in. He was somewhat handsome, but at this point Yakumo was too repulsed by his behavior to consider that a redeeming quality.

"I think you should leave, General Madoka," she responded, her voice losing it's honey tone, replaced by a harsher, more commanding tone.

"Ah there is that fire I know you have inside you," the demon laughed, continuing towards her as if she had said nothing.

Fear gripped her as she realized she was not sure she could combat the large man.

"I will scream," she squeaked, hoping the threat would make him realize what he was actually doing.

The man paused, his green eyes glimmering. He shook his head causing his black pony tail to shake behind him, "My lady, there is no reason to scream, I simply wi-" but his words were cut off as a flash of silver whipped across Yakumo's bedchamber through her door.

Yakumo nearly fell back onto her bed, the force of Sesshomaru's appearance knocking the wind out of her. She felt an undeniable rush of relief as she saw the silver maned demon standing defensively in front of her body, facing Madoka.

"Your Grace," Madoka stammered out, most likely realizing his possibly fatal mistake. "My Lord, I simply wanted to check on the lady to make sure-" he started, but Sesshomaru cut him off once again.

"Madoka, I do not care what you believe your misguided reasons were for barging into a woman's apartments in the middle of the night while she is barely clothed. Further more, this woman belongs to me, and to my estate. She is mine to do with what I will, and I should kill you now for your blatant disregard for my property," Sesshomaru said evenly, his voice sounding almost bored.

The girl behind him huffed in aggravation at being called his property. She made a mental note to remind him later that was certainly not true and she belonged to no one, especially a man, and especially not him. But given her current situation and his willingness to step in and rid her of the nuisance Madoka, she forgave his choice of words.

General Madoka seemed to fumble for words as he gazed with fear towards the great dog demon. Without another word he simply fell to his knees, bowing before the stoic lord.

"Leave," commanded Sesshomaru with an ominous tone. His golden globes followed Madoka's movement out of the room, this time through the correct door and not an open window.

Forgetting herself for a moment, Yakumo dropped the sheet she had been clutching and stepped in front of Sesshomaru. She felt a wave of ease come over her, her body relaxing, and her lungs able to function again.

She faced Sesshomaru for the first time in years. Words were about to come out of her mouth, but now she stopped short as she found herself face to face with the very man she hated so much, yet felt an overwhelming gratitude towards. Remembering herself, she briskly lowered her eyes to the floor respectfully and began a low bow.

"Thank you for your assistance Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered, her head still low as she remained bowed at his feet.

"Hn," he grunted, though gracefully, continuing to simply peer down at the woman before him.

Yakumo raised her eyes, allowing them to rise until they met his. Becoming exasperated at his lack of response she huffed and straightened from her bow. Standing to her full height, still only reaching his shoulder, she gave him a look of annoyance.

"I said thank you," she reminded him, trying to keep her tone even and refrain from giving her eyes the biggest roll.

"Keep your window closed and locked from this point forward," he commanded, still obviously trying to ignore her appreciation for his assistance.

He looked down to her face, pausing to look at it for a moment, but allowing his eyes to travel further down. At this point, Yakumo remembered she was wearing a very transparent nightgown. A blush rose to her cheeks as she recalled this fact and as she realized Sesshomaru had now noticed as well. She quickly grabbed the sheet off of her bed and hugged it around her shoulders, covering herself from his gaze, which had quickly snapped back up to her face.

They stood in silence for a moment longer until Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod and turned to leave the room. Yakumo yearned to reach out for him but held herself back, instead offering a very gentle, "Goodnight, my Lord."

Sesshomaru slid her door shut quietly, pausing outside of it long enough to hear the rustling of her climbing back into her bed.

"Goodnight, my Lady," he whispered so gently, it was almost not spoken at all.


End file.
